


Escort

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Het, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess doesn't want to turn up to the ARC's team bonding evening alone, so Danny offers to be her escort.  When he walks her home, the goodnight kiss becomes heated and Danny finds that the young and innocent looking girl is not so innocent after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escort

“Come on, what's wrong?” Danny had been watching Jess all morning. Normally she was all smiles and giggles, but today she seemed out of sorts.

 

She forced a smile. “I'm fine, Danny.”

 

“No you're not. I may have only been back a month, but I know you. Something or someone's upset you. If there's anything I can do to help...”

 

“It's this 'team bonding' thing that Matt's organised for tonight.”

 

“Ah yes. I thought it sounded like a good idea.”

 

“Oh it usually is. It's just that they've been a bit... couply... recently. I'm happy that so many people are finding love, but nothing rubs salt in the wounds more than turning up to these events on your own.” Her false smile fell, unable to fake happiness any longer now that she'd told Danny how she felt. She liked him and he was easy to talk to. He was always friendly, and gave an air of confidence she admired, yet there was also a hint of vulnerability in his eyes. Who could blame him after everything he must have been through.

 

“Is that what you're worried about? Turning up on your own?”

 

Jess nodded sadly. “Pathetic I know. I think part of it is Becker.”

 

“The man's an idiot, Jess. How could he not want to be with a lovely girl like you?” Danny noticed Jess blush and he couldn't help feeling angry at Becker. “Listen, if going by yourself bothers you so much, why don't we meet up around the corner from the pub and arrive together? You should wear a knockout outfit and turn up on my arm. That'll show Becker, eh?”

 

“Really? You'd go in with me?”

 

“I'd be honoured.”

 

So it was agreed, and later that evening, Danny waited for Jess at the corner about 100 metres from the pub where they were meeting the rest of the team. He smiled when he saw her coming, tottering along in her ridiculously high heels. How could Becker not feel something for her? “Let's do this!” he said, offering his arm and she hooked hers through. He felt all eyes on them as they entered, including Becker's and he knew this was the right decision. When Jess removed her coat and Danny took it to go and hang it in the corner with Abby's, his eyes were drawn to how amazing she looked. She'd taken his advice and gone for a slinky little peacock green dress that clung to her curves. It was a tiny dress on a petite girl, and practically every man in the room had drool forming in their mouths.

 

As the evening progressed and the group began to disperse, Danny sat chatting to Jess in the corner. “Soldier boy should be kicking himself right now, missing out on spending this time with you.”

 

“He had his chances, several of them in fact,” Jess said.

 

“Want to really make him steam?” Danny felt an urge to really wind Becker up. Jess looked at him, gave a small smile and nodded, wondering what he had in mind. Danny placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her, hard enough for it to not just look like a friendly kiss. For a moment, Danny found himself lost in a fantasy that this wasn't all just for show.

 

Jess's face was flushed when they parted. “You're very naughty, Danny!” she giggled.

 

“What can I say?” Danny grinned. He took a mouthful of his pint and glanced over, pleased at the pissed expression on Becker's face.

 

After most of the others had gone, Danny walked with Jess to the taxi rank. The queue was long and Jess frowned. “We could be waiting ages. I can walk home in 15 minutes.”

 

“Let me at least make sure you get home okay,” Danny said. “I can walk to the tube station from yours.”

 

Something odd was happening to Danny as they walked along. He'd had an erection the size of the Eiffel tower ever since he'd kissed Jess, and having her close by now with her arm linked through his was not helping. He put it down to the fact he'd not been this close to a woman for a long time, but knew he was going to have to deal with it very soon. He hoped there wasn't a long wait for the tube home.

 

“This is my place,” Jess finally said, stopping by a doorway. “Thank you for this evening.”

 

“My pleasure.” He was a bit out of practice with these things, but he did remember that he should probably kiss her goodnight. He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers. A bolt of electricity shot through his body and straight to his groin, making his situation very uncomfortable indeed. He had to get away quickly.

 

As he began to pull away to say his goodbye, Jess put her hand around his neck to the back of his head and urged him back towards her mouth. She kissed him, hard and passionately. Instinct took over and he returned the kiss, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. He was certain she'd be able to feel his arousal as the kiss deepened, but now he was past caring.

 

Jess's breathing was hard and she sighed as Danny pushed his tongue into her mouth. She responded by tangling hers with it. Danny could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest. His head was spinning; it was a crazy thought, she was half his age and he was probably old enough to be her father, but there was no doubt how aroused Jess was making him and judging by the way she was kissing him she was pretty aroused too. He had to take a chance, even if it earned him a slap on the cheek.

 

“You know, our evening doesn't have to end here.” He nodded in the direction of the doorway.

 

“You're right,” Jess breathed. “Would you like to come in? I have beers in the fridge I think.”

 

“A beer would be good, thank you.”

 

He watched her unlock the door and then followed her. He watched her slender hips swaying provocatively as she climbed the stairs in front of him. His groin was on fire as his mind drifted to thoughts of how his thick cock would fit into her obviously tiny body – it wasn't big headedness, he'd been told by a number of women that he was larger than average, though he didn't really have a point of reference to compare. He couldn't quite believe this was happening; a cute girl giving him a very obvious come on. He tried to remain calm and not get his hopes up too high, it had been a long time since he'd been in a situation like this and he was worried he'd read it all wrong. She could very well be just inviting him in for a perfectly innocent beer and that was it.

 

She hung up her coat and disappeared straight into the kitchen, telling Danny to make himself comfy. He laughed to himself, how could he get comfy with the aching erection he had? He settled himself on the small couch and glanced around the spacious apartment. It was far too big just for one person in his opinion. She came in from the kitchen clutching two open bottles of beer and handed one to Danny. She seemed incredibly nervous and he did wonder if she'd come to her senses whilst she was alone in the kitchen and was wondering how to get rid of him without offending him.

 

He took a long mouthful of beer then patted the space next to him. “Come and sit down,” he said softly. “I don't bite.”

 

She sat next to him and Danny could tell that she was breathing hard but incredibly nervous. “I don't usually do this sort of thing,” she said. “Invite a man up to the flat, I mean.”

 

“Well this is a bit new to me too, don't worry.” He put his bottle down on the small table in front of the couch and leaned back, putting his arm around Jess's shoulders. He supposed he would need to make the first move and determine just how far this might go from her reaction. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then the space behind her ear.

 

Jess let out a sigh and Danny moved closer, planting soft kisses around her ear and neck. With his fingers he moved a piece of stray hair that had fallen loose from its fastening and kissed her shoulder. Jess sighed again and put her head back to allow Danny to kiss more and then she reached out to stroke his thigh.

 

“You can stop this any time you want,” he growled, shifting closer and placing his hand between her thighs, urging them apart. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that she couldn't get out of this situation.

 

“Why would we stop now?” Jess whispered, parting her legs as Danny's hand slid further up and under the hem of her dress. He kissed her neck and then her mouth as his fingers found the thin lace of Jess's underwear. She whimpered, returning his kiss and allowing her tongue to dance with his, pressing herself against Danny's fingers and hoping he'd take this up to the next level. It was the green light he'd been waiting for.

 

Pushing aside the lacy fabric, Danny parted her sodden folds and gently ran his fingertips from her swollen clit to the entrance of her pussy. After teasing the wet area for a few moments, he slid his middle finger inside her.

 

“Danny!” Jess gasped, rolling her hips and encouraging him. He thrust in and out, then added a second finger, opening her up and massaging her insides as his thumb grazed over her clit. Jess gave soft groans and moved with his ministrations whilst Danny smothered her mouth in a kiss. After a few minutes, Jess cried out and her body shook. He could feel her internal muscles rippling around his fingers and he felt a sense of elation. He'd made her come. Not bad for an old man, he thought.

 

As he moved away and removed his fingers, Jess followed and unfastened the button and zip on his jeans, finally releasing his throbbing cock. Her eyes widened at the size of it, he was certainly larger than any cock she'd experienced before.

 

“I need to do something with this soon,” Danny breathed, pulling Jess onto his lap to straddle him. He pulled the hem of her dress up and over her hips to gather the dress around her waist and pulled aside her underwear. He could not wait any longer, and neither could Jess. They adjusted their position, and Jess felt the tip of his cock at her entrance.

 

“Please!” she begged.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Danny laughed and thrust, sinking his cock into her easily. She gasped, every muscle inside stretching to accommodate him as he went in deeper and deeper. She ground down into him and moments later her clit was grazing against the coarse hair at the base of his cock. He was buried completely inside her and it felt amazing. He could already feel that familiar coiling in his groin that told him he was going to come, but he forced it back, needing to at least experience how his huge cock would feel sliding in and out of Jess's tiny, tight, young body.

 

It did not take long to get into a rhythm that suited them both. They moved together, and with each thrust they both cried out as they hurtled towards a climax. “Danny! Danny!” Jess panted.

 

“I'm coming!” Danny breathed. He was fighting back his release but losing, and moments later his cock exploded and released its seed into Jess's willing body. She cried out as she felt the heat flood her and then her own body began to convulse, milking the hard shaft for more.

 

“Danny! That's so good! I want your come in me!”

 

Danny cried out again, thrusting up hard as he released a second load. Jess's body clamped onto his cock. “Jess! God! Fuck!”

 

She sat straddled on his lap for a few more minutes as they came down from the high, tenderly kissing until finally Daany withdrew his softened cock. Both were breathing hard and had flushed cheeks. Danny closed his eyes, still not quite believing this had happened. It had been the last thing he'd been expecting from tonight. He was aware though that he probably should be leaving now, so he opened his eyes.

 

Jess was gazing at him through heavy lidded eyes. “I hope you're not too worn out?”

 

“Me? No, I was just... I was just trying to take in what just happened.”

 

“It was pretty good, wasn't it. I'm glad you're not worn out, the night is still young.” Jess stood up and for a moment, Danny wasn't sure what she meant. Then she reached behind herself and he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being unfastened. Next thing he knew, her dress was falling to the floor, pooling around her ankles.

 

Danny's eyes widened. She was absolutely gorgeous, milky white skin, tiny, pert breasts encased in a black lacy bra that matched the tiny knickers she was wearing. His cock began to twitch back into life. “Are you suggesting that we have more sex?”

 

“Well of course I am, silly! What we just did was only the start, right?”

 

Danny couldn't argue with that. He stood up and took her hand. “Shall we head to your bedroom? It'll be more comfortable in a bed.”

 

She nodded, and led him through a door down the corridor. Once through the door, Danny felt like a man possessed. Lust surged through every fibre of his body as he pushed her back onto the bed, breathing hard. He pulled at her bra straps, then reached underneath to unfasten the clasp. He cast it aside, releasing her breasts and he was on them hungrily, suckling, biting and licking the hard nipples whilst his hands roughly moved over her body.

 

Jess reached up, tugging at his shirt buttons to try and pull it off. He paused only to help her remove it then continued his onslaught on her breasts. Shifting to rest between her thighs, he tried to slide his jeans and underwear off by wriggling. With a bit of grunting, Jess helped him, and soon he was completely naked. He pulled at her knickers and then she too was naked, laid on her back and breathing hard.

 

Passion and need took over, their bodies entwined, mouths mashed together and hands explored with an almost bruising force.

 

“Fuck me, Danny!” Jess begged after a few minutes. “Put your cock inside me again!”

 

“You're a bad girl, Jessica Parker,” Danny growled. “A young girl like you begging a man twice your age to fuck you!”

 

“I don't care! I want you. I need to feel your cum in me. Fuck me now!”

 

“You're a very demanding girl.” He rolled so that Jess was beneath him and he gazed straight into her eyes. “Okay. If you want me to fuck you, then I suppose that's what I'll have to do.”

 

Jess whimpered, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him into a kiss as she felt his cock enter her. He pushed in deeper and deeper, seeming to stretch her even more than before. When he could go no further, he grabbed her by the hips and seemed to find another half an inch. She cried out, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix, and grabbed onto the flesh of his back.

 

“Found the spot have I?” Danny grunted.

 

Jess nodded and ground into him. “Just fuck me!”

 

Danny withdrew his cock slowly, leaving just the tip inside. He watched Jess's face, amused that she seemed to think he was stopping. Then he slammed back into her, hard and fast.

 

“Danny!”

 

“You like it hard?” He withdrew again and waited for her nod before he slammed in again. It made him groan out loud as Jess cried out. This was beginning to blow his mind, he couldn't remember sex this good before. He repeated this hard, slow thrusting several times, then increased his pace. Their groans and cries matched each others, the bed creaking rhythmically beneath them as Danny fucked Jess.

 

“Oh god! Please! I want... I want... oh, fuck!” Jess breathed, her body beginning to convulse as an orgasm swamped over her. She clung to his back as he continued his hard thrusts, riding out her pleasure.

 

Danny withdrew and sat up. Jess pouted and he laughed. “Don't look so worried,” he said. “Not done with you by a long shot.” He moved to lay behind her and grasped her breast roughly with one hand whilst using his other hand to part her thighs. His cock pushed into her wet, aching pussy again and his fingers circled her clit.

 

Jess turned her head to face him and they kissed, tongues dancing together as they moved together, trying to find the right rhythm. Once found, Danny pounded into Jess's tiny body relentlessly, skin slapping against skin as the air filled with their cries and groans again.

 

“Where did you want my cum again?” Danny knew he was close to his release and wanted to hear Jess beg him.

 

“I need it inside me, Danny! Cum inside me!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Danny! Just... oh god! Please! I want your cum!”

 

Thrusting harder and faster, Danny groaned as he held back his release as long as possible. He could feel Jess's internal muscles rippling around his shaft again and she was whimpering, holding back her own orgasm.

 

“Jess! I'm cumming! Oh! Oh! Fuck! Jess!” His hips jerked and his groin tightened. He was only moments away from giving Jess exactly what she wanted.

 

“Danny!” She almost screamed out as her orgasm hit, and then Danny cried out. She felt the heat of his release inside her and she began to sob. Her womb began to pulse as his wonderful seed splashed against it, almost as if drinking it in. “Fuck me! I want your cum!”

 

Danny thrust again, shooting a second load into her. “I'm giving it to you, as much as you can take!”

 

“More! Please Danny, don't stop!” She was sobbing hard now, her body experiencing one orgasm after another, her womb still drinking in Danny's cum and her head spinning. Danny obliged her demands and thrust into her once, twice, three, four times before he let out an almost pained cry and released a third load into Jess, her body thrashing around wildly as Danny clung onto her.

 

He could not give her any more and lay panting as Jess's orgasm slowly subsided. He carefully withdrew from her and rolled onto his back. Jess followed, resting her head against his chest and stroking him as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing and the contented sighs she was making. In his time, Danny had seduced a number of women, slept with them and fucked them hard, but he didn't recall ever having being left with this feeling of complete satisfaction before.

 

Jess's breathing had evened out, and when he opened his eyes he realised she had fallen asleep. This was normally his cue to leave, but that feeling of satisfaction also left him exhausted. He needed to sleep too and figured he may as well catch a couple of hours. Once the decision was made, sleep overwhelmed him very quickly.

 

When the early morning sun forced its way through a crack in the curtains, Danny woke. The unmistakable scent of sex hung in the air and he smiled to himself at the memory of the night before. Then he was conscious of the warmth of a naked girl next to him and he opened his eyes, looking straight up into Jess's eyes.

 

“Morning, sleepy!” she said softly, kissing him on the lips briefly. Danny was taken aback. She still seemed very pleased to have him there, and not a hint of 'oh god, I had sex with a man old enough to be my father last night! What was I thinking?'

 

“Um, morning to you too,” he murmured, blinking and trying to wake himself up properly. He was very aware of her naked body pressed against his and he felt a familiar stirring in his groin.

 

“I always think the etiquette for a one night stand is a difficult one. I did think that maybe you'd have slipped away during the night and that I'd wake up on my own.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't intend to sleep for long.”

 

“Doesn't matter. I'm glad you stayed.” Her fingers were lightly moving over his chest, sending pleasant tingles through his body. This was highly irregular but he wasn't complaining. It seemed the ditzy, innocent looking girl that sat at a computer all day at work was a woman very much in control of her sexuality and got exactly what she wanted in bed. He wondered if that was why she was single; some men would find it rather intimidating.

 

Her hand had moved down to his stomach under the bed cover and Danny found that his breathing was getting heavier. He thought about kissing her, testing the waters to see if more sex might be on the cards, but she disappeared under the covers and before he knew it her hand was cupping his balls.

 

“Jess!” he breathed. She murmured something he couldn't quite catch and then her other hand grasped the base of his cock. The stirring in his groin became a fire and he knew that his cock was springing into life. Jess's tongue flicked over the tip and then he felt her lips sink over it. Oh god, she was going to suck him off and the thought of it almost made his head explode.

 

He pulled back the bedcover so that he could watch her. It was an amazing sight, seeing her bob up and down the hardening shaft with hollowed cheeks as she sucked him expertly whilst caressing his heavy balls and pumping the base of his cock with her hands. He could lay back and watch her do this all day quite happily.

 

She increased her pace, making satisfied grunts as she sucked harder. Danny felt his groin twist, the inevitable was about to happen. “Jess, I'm going to cum!” he warned, but she made no attempt to move away. He groaned out as he released, the juices hitting the back of her slender throat. She responded with a gasp and then swallowed. Danny blinked in amazement, this just got better and better the more it progressed. She had swallowed his cum.

 

“That was a nice way to start the day,” Danny breathed as Jess released his cock and moved back up. “Thank you.” He pulled her into a kiss, allowing his hands to move over her body. She sighed and kissed him back, wrapping herself around him. He could taste himself in her mouth as his tongue probed her which he found oddly arousing.

 

“You're welcome,” Jess whispered. Danny's hand had drifted between her thighs and she parted them to allow him easier access. He pushed two fingers into her and she sighed happily. His kisses moved from her mouth to her throat, circling her left nipple then down to her stomach.

 

“I should return the favour,” he murmured, moving down, kissing the curve of her pubic bone. Jess giggled, and shifted as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. He was the one making satisfied grunts as he licked and probed her aching pussy, occasionally lashing it against her sensitive clit. Her hips were rolling, and judging by the soft mews she was making, it would not be long before her body was shuddering in orgasm.

 

He was right. She cried out and she began to thrash around. He grasped her hips, holding them steady as he continued to lick and suckle her. Finally he let her go and sat up, stroking his cock as he gazed down at her. They were both breathing hard and lust obvious in their eyes. Without a word, Danny repositioned himself between her parted thighs and guided his thick hard cock into her pussy.

 

“Danny!” Jess cried, urging him inside her. He quickly found his goal and began to fuck her with long steady strokes, groaning softly each time he sank into her.

 

“Yes! Danny, yes!” She gripped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his hips and feeling her sensitive nipples brush against the soft hair on his chest. His mouth crushed against hers, his breathing swallowing down her cries of pleasure. The intensity grew and they rolled around on the bed, a tangle of limbs and hungry mouths.

 

They rolled so that Danny was on his back with Jess straddled on him. “Gorgeous!” he exclaimed, watching her bounce on his shaft, watching how her pussy stretched over its thickness. He placed one hand on her waist and roughly grasped her breast with the other, allowing her to control the pace. He could feel her internal muscles clamping onto him, convulsing with each stroke, realising that she was experiencing one orgasm after another.

 

“Fuck me!” she cried, almost unable to stay upright. Danny growled and flipped them over so that she was on her back again then withdrew briefly to pull her to the edge of the bed. He stood up and pulled her thighs apart before surging into her hard and fast. Jess almost screamed, a sound that almost made Danny cum. He was almost there, it would only take this final onslaught to get there.

 

“Jess! You're so fucking amazing!”

 

“So are you! I don't want this to stop!”

 

Danny was like a piston, holding onto her hip with one hand and resting the other on the edge of the bed to give him better leverage. They both cried and gasped out as they hurtled towards their climax. His thrusting became more erratic and then he shot a hot jet of cum into Jess. “Fuck, that's good!”

 

“Danny! Yes, yes! Fill me again!” Jess sobbed as her body shook, every nerve firing and making her head spin. The warmth of Danny's cum swamped over her as her body accepted what he was giving her.

 

Danny let out a loud cry and released a second load into her before collapsing exhausted on top of her thrashing body. His mouth found hers and they kissed, breathing hard, holding tightly to each other until Danny could give no more. He withdrew and rolled off her onto his back, exhausted and in need of rest. Jess followed, snuggling into his chest and stroking it with her hand.

 

Her lips were soft against his and it felt so natural to just curl his arms around her and draw her against his body. “Jess,” he murmured. Her kiss became more intense and she was grinding herself against him. Her exhaustion had already subsided and clearly she wanted more sex. Was she actually a nymphomaniac or had he wakened a beast in her that she hadn't known existed?

 

“I said it last night but I'll say it again. You're a very naughty girl, Jessica Parker!”

 

“I like sex with you, Danny. If that makes me naughty then... You'll have to punish me I suppose.”

 

Danny's head began to spin. Jess's eyes were dark and full of lust and want as she said “punish” and he suspected she had a very definite kind of punishment in mind. He'd had a couple of previous lovers that liked things a bit kinky in the bedroom but he wasn't keen on some of it. One liked to be tied or handcuffed to the bed, he'd obliged but it didn't feel right. He'd handcuffed so many criminals in his time it was hard to get any kind of sexual gratification from it.

 

“Yes, you need to be punished. What sort of punishment do you think you deserve?” He hoped she wasn't going to go for 'you're an ex-policeman' routine.

 

“I'm just a naughty girl that likes to fuck a man old enough to be my daddy,” she purred in a girlish voice. Danny's cock twitched. This scenario he could cope with.

 

“I should take you over my knee and give you a good spanking.” As he said it, he saw her eyes flicker and a smile spread across her face. Bingo. He sat up on the edge of the bed and ordered Jess to lay across his lap with her pert arse raised invitingly.

 

“Do what you have to do,” Jess whimpered.

 

Taking a deep breath, Danny raised his hand then slapped it across her arse cheek hard. She cried out and Danny glanced down at the redness he'd left behind. It was rather satisfying. He repeated, smacking the other cheek.

 

“That's right,” Jess purred. “I've been such a bad girl, Danny. You need to punish me more.”

 

He smacked her hard several more times, alternating cheeks and soon her arse was red and sore looking. Danny's breathing was hard and the stirring in his cock was almost scaring him. He was enjoying this far too much.

 

“Harder!” Jess demanded. Danny obliged, slapping her several more times, enjoying the cries that Jess made. Then, he couldn't bear it any more and he began to caress the sore cheeks with his hands, attempting to soothe them. Jess sighed and a thought hit Danny. He knew exactly where to take this now and he had a feeling she would be more than willing.

 

Getting off the bed, Danny knelt down and kissed the firm cheeks, still caressing them. Testing for her reaction, he gently pulled the cheeks apart and poked his tongue at the puckered hole. Jess's surprised squeak sent an electrical type shock through Danny's entire body and spurred him on. He licked at the entrance for a little while then carefully pushed his finger in.

 

“Danny!”

 

“Is this okay?” he whispered. Jess nodded and he continued in deeper. Now that he knew she was willing, he made the decision to do this properly and thoroughly. “Don't suppose you have any of that lubrication stuff, do you?”

 

“Bottom drawer,” she replied. Danny opened it and smiled. A vibrator and a small pot of lubrication gel. He should have known a girl like Jess would have something like this to close to hand. The thought of her making herself cum every night was very appealing.

 

He coated two of his fingers with the gel then returned back to Jess's arse. Pushing in one finger at first, then following with the second, her felt her muscles relaxing and allowing him to go deeper and open her up in preparation. She was sighing in pleasure and Danny knew he could take it on a step further. Coating the vibrator with the gel, he slid it gently into her and then switched it on.

 

“Danny!” Jess's body jerked violently and he lay over her, kissing her back and running his free hand over her soft curves as he gently moved the vibrator in and out of her tight hole.

 

“Want my cock in there?” he growled.

 

“Yes please!”

 

Danny let out a groan as he shifted position, removing the vibrator and then placing both his hands on her cheeks to part them. Pushing the tip of his cock into the hole, he prepared himself to fuck her arse. She pushed back, urging him inside and slowly he slid into her. Her gasps were like music to his ears. Finally, he was completely inside her and she was whimpering in pleasure.

 

He pulled Jess up onto all fours and then withdrew a couple of inches, circling his arm around her waist for leverage and then thrust back in.

 

“Fuck me!” Jess begged, rolling her hips.

 

Danny began a series of slow thrusts, both of them groaning softly as they adjusted and became accustomed to this new sensation. After a short while, he increased the pace, and Jess moved with him. His cock was now pounding hard into her arse and their breathing was hard.

 

“Where the hell have you been all my life, Jess?” Danny panted. Jess was the first sexual partner he'd had that was so willing to do everything he loved. She was seemingly insatiable, demanding, confident, more than happy to suck his cock dry and swallow his cum and now she was enthusiastically allowing him to fuck her arse as hard as he had her pussy. Perfect.

 

Jess could only respond with a cry of pleasure which made Danny laugh. He rolled them so that he was on his back, allowing Jess to control the pace for a while. She bounced on his cock, guiding his hands to her hips. He slid one hand down between her parted thighs and thrust his fingers into her dripping pussy, then used his other hand to tease her clit. She cried out and he could feel her muscles convulsing around his fingers, she was cumming and hard.

 

“I know you love my cum inside you,” Danny grunted. “Are you ready to have it in your arse too?”

 

“God, yes!”

 

Shifting them again, Danny moved them onto their sides and he began to pound into her hard, knowing he was very close to his release. He couldn't speak now, he was breathing hard and his groans matched Jess's.

 

Jess's cries were getting louder as they hurtled towards the final climax. Danny's hips jerked and he let out a loud cry as he shot his cum into her for the last time.

 

“Danny! Oh! Oh! Fuck!” As Danny's cum flooded her, she twisted her head to face him and they locked into a passionate kiss, caressing each other's bodies until they parted and lay side by side breathing hard.

 

Some minutes later, Danny realised Jess was sleeping and he saw this as his cue to finally leave. As he hunted around the room for his clothes he glanced at the innocent looking girl that was sleeping soundly. Looks were very deceptive and he smiled to himself. It seemed she'd been completely satisfied and he felt rather smug about that fact since he believed she was someone who needed more than most men could give her. Her lips twitched in her sleep and he thought about how they'd felt; on his own lips and wrapped around his cock. She had his seed running through her body from every possible point – the conventional pussy, her stomach and in her arse. She certainly wouldn't forget this, and neither would he.

 

As he closed the door to her flat behind him, he glanced back wistfully and wondered if he would ever be invited back inside. Danny never counted on anything these days, but he had a feeling that he would be back here again very soon.

 


End file.
